


Noiz Licks a Tree

by Bri_Nara, True_Blue09



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, I'm Sorry, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bri_Nara/pseuds/Bri_Nara, https://archiveofourown.org/users/True_Blue09/pseuds/True_Blue09
Summary: This is Danmakuspam's fault. we write other things.i'm sorry mom.





	

Noiz licked a tree. He said “It tastes like Rhyme.”

 

He immediately spit it out and craved to yodel. And then Aoba jumped out of the tree because yodeling was his mating call.

 

“Noiz! You pizza fucking fuck! That was the LSD tree! Have fun in Chicago.” Aoboa said.

 

Nose’s eyes got wide and he feel over. He was magically transported to the wonderful world of Chicago but really he was laying on the cold hard ground.

 

OOOOHHH!

 

Then all of a sudden, he saw it. The most beautiful thing in the world to him. More wonderful than Aokock. It was absolute perfection in every sense and made him feel in love again.

 

He was at Burger King. 

 

Mink was at the counter and he told Noizomi to order or go fuck a pizza.

 

Nozi ordered the onion cock rings and a burger to put in his ass. EXTRA MAYO…………E̬̠͙͚̳̯X͖̹́T͇̙R̼͘A̩̭̰̖͍͇.

 

Mink blinked forty times and said “Would you like anal beads with that?” 

 

“Yes pls. Does it come with a Hot Wheels?” Nok asked Milk.

 

Mink held up a rubber band covered in Hot Wheels. “These are the anal wheels”

 

Noise’s dick flew off his body and knocked out Stink. HE WAS FUCKING DEAD.

 

Then Beni flew out from behind the counter with a pizza burger for Nono to shove up his ass.

 

“I have committed tax fraud.” said Beni. “Fuck you.”

 

“What about my onion cock rings?” Noz asked and onion cock rings rained down from the sky.

 

Normen picked up his dick from behind the counter and put some onion rings on it. He was very happy and ate it.

 

Koja came out from the trashcan with a crown on and screamed. “I ALWAYS KNEW YOU ATE DICK.”

**Author's Note:**

> oops.


End file.
